Estrakir Gloomthorn
.png | cretype = Shadow weaver | rank = 8 | heal = 3,600 | crecla = | school = Fire | damperpip = 120 damage per pip | damsch = | minion = Knuckles Mcloud | minion2 = | world = Marleybone | location = Warehouse | descrip = Estrakir is one of four final bosses on the Last floor of the Spiral Geographic Society Warehouse and is the hardest boss battle in the game as the bosses "cheat" by means such as casting two spells at once. After you defeat Estrakir and the other bosses he will hand over after breaking it the Spiral Key to Celestia. Estrakir either drops the Wayfinder Helmet or Wayfinder Uniform each time you fight him but not both on the same round. | spell1 = Fire Nova | spell2 = Fire Dragon | spell3 = Fireblade | spell4 = Scarecrow | spell5 = Wraith | spell6 = Phoenix | spell7 = Fire Trap | spell8 = Firezilla | spell9 = Magma Colossus | spell10 = Magma Man | spell11 = Ash Bats | spell12 = Magma Shark | spell13 = Skeletal Pirate | spell14 = Death Blade | gold = | hat1 = Wayfinder Helmet | hat2 = | hat3 = | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Wayfinder Uniform | robe2 = | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = | boots2 = | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = | quest2 = | quest3 = }}